


Something on Her Chest

by M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng/pseuds/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng
Summary: She can't breathe sometimes. Not because of the atmosphere of the moon or because she's drowning (again), but because too many people are watching her and not enough are with her.





	Something on Her Chest

Some days, Cinder really missed when her only connection to royalty was Peony's obsession with Kai. She was so glad the people of Luna weren't suffering under oppressive dictatorship anymore, but the weight of responsibility made breathing a little hard sometimes (there was a joke about the moon's atmosphere in there).

Some days, she missed when people had only been interested in her because she was a fugitive. She was glad not to be living in constant fear—she was glad that her friends were happily living lives they were supposed to—but the weight of loneliness was crushing sometimes.


End file.
